Katamari Damacy Online
Katamari Damacy Online is a Korean game and the first game developed by Blue Bird Studio; a division of Windysoft. Katamari Damacy Online was released in late 2007 and ran for around 4-5 years, shutting down sometime in 2011. Not a lot of information was recorded during it's lifespan, but there exists still news articles and recordings of gameplay. Katamari Damacy Online had multiple maps, including stages from previous games (such as the CowBear level from We Love Katamari). Multiplayer maps were also reused from the Playstation 2 and Playstation Portable Katamari games. There were supposedly also minigames for the players available. Story The introduction movie to Katamari Damacy Online plays out as followed; The King, Queen, and Prince are out in the cosmos, on a fishing trip. The three of them are sat on a planet as they cast their lines. The king manages to accidentally hook a large bath plug with his fishing rod, pulling it out of the hole. This causes a black hole to form and begin pulling in the surrounding objects. The King and Queen pause to stare at each other for a brief moment before flying off, leaving The Prince alone to sort it out. The scene closes out onto The Prince's face, showing him looking irate in a comical moment. This story shows some similarity with that in Beautiful Katamari. New features & Gameplay New features were added to Katamari Damacy online - most notably, a 'house' system was added to the game, which allowed users to create their own islands within the game and add to them using items which they have collected using their Katamari's (not unlike Me & My Katamari). There have also been mentions of in-game virtual pets. Katamari Damacy Online introduced a new method of collecting cousins - Cousins could be bought with coins that could be collected from playing or through external real currency purchases. It seems that different cousins were available at different times within the shops. Charging/Dashing would require a meter to be filled. Multiplayer mode also worked quite differently. There were 2 main modes: Rolling Battle and Crash Battle. Rolling Battle entailed two players being put on a stage, and tasked with getting bigger or getting more of something than the other. Crash Battle was the same, but the players play on a battle stage from the original Katamari Damacy. Both of these could be played normally or in teams. There were also power-ups to shake up gameplay. These were: Shark Missile - Knocks objects off of another player's katamari. Octopus - An octopus covers the other player's katamari, making it move slower. Squid - Inks another player's screen, obscuring their vision. Rock - Turns another player's katamari into a rock, giving them the inability to move. Spider - Sprays webs all over another player's katamari. Probably makes it go slower. Hook - Takes an object off of another player's katamari. King Card: Surrounds the katamari with cards with the king's face on it. Probably acts as a shield. It also appears that the player has the option to change the katamari they use for the game, this means that the levels and online battles don’t have a set katamari to use. At the beginning of the game, the player is given a Katamari by default, the katamari given is the one used in the school stages in We ♥ Kata mari, but once in the lobby, the player has the option to choose another katamari from a shop-like building where they are probably able to unlock different katamaris for their choosing. This building can be easily spotted with katamaris that surround it. Development As far as what we know about development for the game, the game was developed by a company named Cyberstep. CyberStep is a developer and publisher of online video games. Headquartered in Japan, CyberStep has local branches in the United States, Taiwan, Korea, the Netherlands and Indonesia. The company was founded on April 1, 2000. CyberStep has developed seven online games: notably the third-person shooter Cosmic Break in 2008, the action MMORPG Onigiri in 2013, and Dawn of the Breakers in 2018. The game was then produced by a company named Windysoft, there is virtually no given information about this company anywhere online, all that we know is that it's a private company based in South Korea and that Windysoft is a developer of Korean free-to-play games. There was another company involved called “South Rabbit BlueBird Studios” seen on some promotional art and other official stuff from the game, there is virtually nothing known about this company when searched for online other than that it was Windysoft's development department. This was their first (and presumably only) work, explaining why looking it up doesn't return many results. Cousins See Katamari Damacy Online Cousins. At least 30 cousins were introduced with Katamari Damacy Online (names that we know of are provided below in the original Korean language next to the literal translation of their names as they are sounded out.) - these characters were never introduced to games outside of Windysoft's Katamari Damacy Online and are thus exclusive to the game. Promotional art for the game includes many of these cousins. Cousins introduced to this game consisted of both NPC's that held shops and warps * 김밥이 (Gimbapi) * 둥둥이 (Dongdongyi) * 레이스 (Reis) * 루즈 (Ruz) * 마늘짱아치 (Maneljjangyachi) * 멜로 (Melo) * 민트 (Mint) * 박박이 (Bacbaci) * 부르다 (Burda) * 비비디 (Vividi) * 소소 (Soco) * 스노우 (Snou) * 앤드로 (Andro) * 요링 (Yoring) * 웰던 (Welldon) * 윙크 (Wink) * 장 (Jang) * 체다 (Cheda) * 체리 (Cheri) * 캔디 (Candi) * 큐브 (Cub) * 크리오 (Crio) * 템페로 (Tempero) * 티거 (Tiger) * 파인애플 (Painaple) * 판도라 (Pandora) * 판도링 (Pandoring) * 프리지아 (Prisia) * 피스 (Pis) * 하트 (Hart) Soundtrack The soundtrack that can be heard from the game are sung in a mixture of both Korean and English, a number of the official tracks from the game are composed by Lee Jae Jin for the album "이재진 그리고 Takeone" which was released in 2016 and the genre for this soundtrack is "K-Pop". There are a total of 14 songs on this album, some are songs that are featured in Katamari Damacy Online, the rest of the songs are from other games that the artist had recorded for. Missing Info Of course this page isn't very complete, there's lost info, if there's anyone with anymore information, please help grow this page and fill any missing gaps you see. If you're someone from Korea who has played the game, please help us out to the best of your ability! There is not much information known about this game, so any information is helpful. Please help! 2018CA044BB043184F.jpeg|KDO prince and princess 090604_7_1.jpg|King and Queen play a puzzle 100421_9_2.jpg|The Queen uses Odeko as a pen 100504_12_1.jpg|The cousins at a themepark ddi-1.jpg|A drum cousin painting his face on gsGA4a80b4926ebb4p1n2-s.jpg|Royal Rainbow waterslide! gsGA4a3858bd35a32p1n1-s.jpg|The prince is upset gsGA4a3858bd35a32p1n2-s.jpg|Fiery Prince gsGA4a3858bd35a32p1n3-s.jpg|A very shocked prince! gsGA4a3858bd35a32p1n4-s.jpg|Dancing Prince gsGA4aa7203823df5p1n1.jpg|Photos of the cousins gsGA4afcdd68e2009p1n1-s.jpg|A wallpaper advertising power-ups gsGA4b30288d68f19p1n1.jpg|A Christmassy image! gsGA4b3aafc1e717dp1n1-s.jpg|Bowing gsGA4bce747533f2fp1n1.jpg|Melo contemplates cannibalism gsGA4bc535ad9dd78p1n1-s.jpg|The Queen waters her bountiful harvest of babies gsGA4bd7cbcc36292p1n1.jpg|Garlicky cousin enjoying garlic cute.jpg|Chupa Chups promotional event info 201003031224098492.jpg|The king and queen enjoying each other's presence Katamari Damacy Online.png|Promo art showing Rookies, cousins who don't appear in the game. I am so sorry this page is a mess oh my god i wil fix it later.png|Promotional art showing the cousins gathering for a photo! Cheese! D9Y_-gXWwAA6oCb.jpeg|The lobby where players would shop, select a stage or just hang out Category:Katamari Games Category:Gameplay Category:Article stubs Category:Game